Would You Marry Me?
by I Love KL
Summary: RPS. Es el cumpleaños 23rd de Logan Henderson y Kendall Schmidt sabe como hacer de ese día inolvidable... Pero tendrá que pasar algunas cuestiones para lograrlo.


**A/N: Hola ñ_ñ Este Fic es por el cumpleaños de Logan Phillip Henderson Mikesmall ='D Mi ídolo crece rápido. Disfruta ;)**

* * *

Logan Henderson no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo en frente de sus ojos, nunca se detuvo a pensar que esto ocurriría el día de hoy… Tal vez se imaginaba que esta acción llegaría en un futuro, pero no AHORA MISMO. Un pensamiento de esto le daba un poco de miedo pero a la vez le hacía entender que su novio, Kendall Schmidt, lo amaba de verdad y estaba seguro con lo que decía.

* * *

**13 de Septiembre**

Kendall Schmidt y Logan Henderson estaban en la casa del rubio, exactamente estaban abrazados mientras estaban recostados en la cama de Kendall en su habitación. Los dos habían empezado a salir hace 6 meses cuando el rubio se acercó a Logan y lo agarró de la cintura y tiró de él para besarlo en los labios, posteriormente le dijo que lo amaba y Logan le dijo que también lo amaba, pues los dos decían cosas que les dictaba el corazón.

-Mañana es tu cumpleaños cariño.- Dijo Kendall dándole un beso en la frente a Logan haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Lo sé.- Dijo Logan enterrando la cara en el pecho de su novio para que no notase su rubor.

-Eres tan adorable cuando te sonrojas.- Kendall pasó una mano por la mejilla enrojecida de su novio, pero se sonrojó más por su contacto.

-Basta, me haces sonrojar.- Logan dijo con la voz ahogada por tener la cara en el pecho del rubio.

Kendall se rió de sus acciones y levantó la cara de Logan para besarlo tiernamente en los labios. -¿Quieres levantarte?- Dijo pasando sus manos en los costados de Logan.

-¿Podemos quedarnos otro rato?- Dijo con ganas de no levantarse, solo quería estar en donde estaba, en la cama de su novio mientras éste lo protegía de cualquier cosa que le hiciese daño.

-Claro, haría lo que sea por ti Logie-Bear.- Le dio un beso en su cabeza. Kendall atrajo a Logan más a su cuerpo y sonrió al sentir que el pequeño se acomodaba en su costado.

El tiempo en el que estuvieron abrazados entre sí, los dos enamorados compartían frases de amor, besos, risas y caricias. La relación de las dos estrellas del pop era (en pocas palabras) perfecta, los dos se amaban de verdad y se preocupaban por el bienestar del otro. Estuvieron acostados durante toda la mañana únicamente disfrutando el momento, rompiéndose únicamente cuando Kathy los llamó.

-Kendall, Logan. Bajen a almorzar.- Dijo la voz de la madre de Kendall.

-Ya la oíste.- Dijo Kendall, pero no se movió debido a que en realidad no quería.

-Tienes razón.- Logan empezó a levantarse, pero el rubio lo jaló y le dio un último beso antes de que los dos se levantaran.

En el camino a la cocina, Kendall tenía envuelto un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Logan atrayéndolo contra su costado. Henderson no hizo ningún comentario ya que el trato que le brindaba Kendall le gustaba mucho y le hacía sentirle amado.

-Hola mamá.- Dijo Kendall al ver a Kathy en la cocina.

-Buenas tardes chicos.- Kathy dijo un poco más fuerte el 'Tardes' para hacerles notar que estuvieron mucho tiempo en la cama.

-Buenos días señora Schmidt.- Dijo Logan bajando la mirada para evitar que vieran que estaba avergonzado.

-Logan, ya hemos hablado de esto. Dime Kathy.- Dijo la madre de Kendall ya que consideraba a Logan como parte de su familia desde antes de que los dos empezaran a salir.

-Seguro… Kathy.- Logan sonrió al ver la aprobación.

-¿Quieren comer algo?- Les preguntó la señora Schmidt.

-Seguro mamá.- Dijo Kendall acercándose a una silla y tirándola hacia afuera antes de ofrecérsela a su novio.

Logan se sonrojó por el acto. –Gracias.- Lo besó en la mejilla antes de sentarse. Kendall tomó un lugar a su lado. Kathy les sirvió a los dos hombres jóvenes un plato que contenía un pequeño montículo de panqueques.

-Gracias mamá.- Dijo Kendall antes de empezar a comer, Logan siguió su ejemplo.

Una vez acabaron, Kendall recogió los platos y los puso en el fregadero y se volvió a sentar junto a Logan.

-¿Qué harán hoy?- Les preguntó Kathy.

-Iremos al cine.- Dijo Phillip con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento Logie, pero olvidé que debo hacer algo más tarde con Kevin.- Francis se sintió un monstruo al ver la expresión de dolor del pálido. –No me gusta verte así.- Kendall lo besó en la sien.

-No te preocupes, pero quería que tuviéramos un tiempo a solas porque mañana no podremos hacer eso.- Logan quería demostrar que estaba bien, pero falló.

-Te prometo que te lo recompensaré.- Dijo Kendall y Logan vio al instante la expresión de lujuria en los ojos verdes que tanto amaba.

Kathy se dio cuenta de eso y decidió interrumpirlos. –Chicos, debo preguntarles algo.- Dijo moviéndose muy incómoda en su lugar.

-¿Qué ocurre señora…- Phillip se detuvo al ver su expresión. -…Kathy?-

-¿Ya han tenido… Amm… Sexo?- Kathy se sentía avergonzada, pero tenía que preguntarlo. Kendall y Logan se pusieron de color rojo carmesí y eso fue suficiente para hacerle entender que estaba en lo correcto. –Chicos, no hay nada malo con hacer el amor con la persona que amas, pero prométanme que siempre usarán protección.-

-Mamá…- Kendall empezó.

-Prométanlo.-

Kendall dejó escapar un suspiro. –Bien, pero si no encontramos no habrá remedio.- Logan se sonrojó ante el comentario.

-Eso es aceptable.- Dijo Kathy. -¿Y quién es… el pasivo?-

Logan se volvió más rojo. –Yo.- Dijo Logan sintiéndose morir por la vergüenza.

La madre de Kendall solo asintió. –También usen lubricante… y Kendall trata de estimular a Logan para…-

-¡MAMÁ!- Kendall cortó la plática de su madre antes de que su novio empezase a morirse de la incomodidad.

-Bien, creo que eso es todo lo que debo decirles.- Con eso, Kathy se fue al jardín.

Kendall se giró para encarar a Logan y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver el lindo rubor en sus mejillas. Se inclinó y lo besó en los labios. –Eso fue incómodo ¿No crees?-

Logan asintió. –Sí, no creí que tuviéramos que hablar con tu madre, aunque sea un poco, de nuestra vida sexual.- Dijo el joven que cumpliría 23 mientras hacía un puchero.

Francis se reía por la actitud de su novio. –No te preocupes Logan, yo sé que lo disfrutas cuando hacemos el amor.- Kendall empezó a colocar sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del pálido. –Te gusta como soy de cariñoso contigo.- Lo besó en los labios. –Te gusta como beso tu cuerpo.- Lo besó en el cuello. –Te gusta sentirme entrando y saliendo de tu cuerpo.- Le mordió el punto de pulso. Logan empezó a gemir por los besos de Kendall. –Me gusta verte retorcerte por mis acciones.- Logan empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Kendall. –Pero lo que más me gusta, es como gimes mi nombre.- Logan agarró el cabello de Kendall entes de besarlo intensamente. –Pero hoy no tendrás nada.- Dijo Kendall después de terminar de besarse.

Logan tenía una mirada de shock. –Kendall, no puedes decirme todas esas cosas y luego no querer hacer nada.- Logan frunció su entrecejo haciendo un puchero.

-Lo siento Logie, pero si lo hacemos hoy, mañana todo el día te la pasarás cojeando y no quiero que pregunten.- Kendall quería hacer el amor con Logan, pero sabía que lo avergonzaría si después de eso no caminaba bien y todos le preguntaran la razón.

Phillip se relajó un poco. –Supongo que tienes razón.- Dijo con voz un poco derrotada.

-En cuestiones como esas, siempre la tengo cariño.- Kendall lo besó en los labios. Kendall se levantó de su silla y subió a su habitación. –Me ducharé para ir con Kevin al centro comercial.- Dijo el novio del cumpleañero antes de salir por completo.

El rostro de Logan dibujó una sonrisa tonta, pensando en las emociones que le hacía sentir el rubio. En verdad lo amaba… EN VERDAD LO AMABA. Logan estaba un poco asustado ya que ésta era la primera vez que sentía estas emociones tan fuertemente. Cuando era más joven, sintió esos sentimientos a Demi, pero sabía que era porque ella es una chica y necesitaba defenderla… Pero con Kendall no fue así. Él sentía una enorme necesidad de que Kendall le demostrara lo mucho que lo quería protegiéndolo de cualquier persona. Logan siempre ha sido muy celoso, pero Kendall lo era aún más cuando él veía que otro chico o chica se le acercaba. Oh claro, Schmidt y Henderson son bisexuales, pero se sentían atraídos entre sí. Al principio, Logan no quería un noviazgo porque eran mejores amigos, pero Kendall se empeño en poner más esfuerzo hasta que le hizo entender que su interacción era más fuerte que cualquier otra. Logan dejó escapar un suspiro antes de levantarse y unírsele a la señora Schmidt en el jardín.

* * *

Mientras Kendall iba caminando en dirección a su habitación, también pensaba en el regalo perfecto para su hermoso novio. Ya tenía en mente que le daría _'sexo de cumpleaños'_ pero también quería hacerle ver que su relación no solo se basaba en atracción física, sino que también se basaba en su preocupación por él y su bienestar. En realidad Kendall tenía el regalo perfecto, un anillo de compromiso. Kendall estaba muy asustado por cuál sería la reacción de Logan al ver el anillo ¿Lo rechazaría? ¿Le diría que no estaba listo o que eran algo jóvenes? O peor aún ¿No quería pasar el resto de su vida con él? No, Logan aceptaría casarse con él, pero aún estaba presente esa incertidumbre del rechazo, porque sabía a ciencia cierta que no soportaría vivir sin su amado Logan porque era lo más importante en su vida y lo amaba más que nadie. Esa era la razón por la cual Kendall iría al centro comercial con su hermano Kevin, quería escoger el anillo perfecto para Logan, porque para él Logan era perfecto. Kendall tomó una ducha de 20 minutos antes de salir a su habitación y empezar a vestirse. A penas se había colocado los bóxers cuando Loga entró. Al verlo, el pálido se puso muy rojo y el rubio se rió por eso. –Vamos, no actúes como si no me hubieses visto así.- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Logan se sonrojó aún más. –So-solo qu-quería preg-greguntarte si es ne-necesario qued-quedarme.- Logan tartamudeaba ya que veía el torso desnudo y musculoso de su novio.

-Quisiera decirte que puedes venir conmigo.- Logan estaba a punto de hablar. –Pero no, es necesario que te quedes.- Tomó sus pantalones negros y se los puso.

-¿Por qué?- Logan se le veía triste.

-Es una sorpresa Logie ¿No te gustan las sorpresas?- Tomo una camisa azul marino y se la puso.

-Sí, pero prométeme que no es algo tan grande o sorprendente, no vale la pena gastar tu dinero en mí.- Phillip dijo con un hilo de voz.

Después de que Kendall se terminara de poner sus Vans negros con rojo, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a Logan para darle un abrazo. –No digas eso, gastaría todo mi dinero solamente para verte feliz. El dinero no lo compra todo, pero si gracias a él puedo hacerte feliz, que así sea.- Lo besó en la frente.

Logan quería protestar, pero sabía que el rubio tenía la razón. –Tienes razón.- Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su torso. –Pero por favor no quiero que sea algo muy grande ¿De acuerdo?-

-Te prometo que será pequeño.- Lo miró a los ojos y pudo ver esa chispa de satisfacción en los ojos chocolate del moreno.

-Gracias.- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras presionaba una de sus mejillas en el pecho de su novio.

Se quedaron abrazados así unos minutos antes de que fuese Kendall quien rompiera el abrazo. –Tengo que irme, pasaré a recoger a Kevin en su estudio y luego iremos al centro comercial.-

-Supongo que me tengo que ir, les dije a mis padres que regresaría hoy y no quiero que se preocupen.- Dijo Logan jugando con un botón de la camisa del rubio.

-Pues he de suponer que nos veremos hasta mañana.- Apretó el cuerpo más pequeño de Logan al suyo. –Te extrañaré Logie-Bear.- Le dio un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza.

Phillip se rió ante sus acciones. –Eres un tonto.- Francis hizo un puchero. –Pero también te extrañaré y a tus cejas.- Con uno de sus manos trazó las cejas un poco más delgadas del rubio.

-Extrañaré todo de ti.- Le dio un beso en los labios. –Vámonos antes de que cambie de opinión y no te deje ir de mi lado.-

Logan se rió por eso y bajaron juntos las escaleras para llegar a la puerta. –Entonces ¿nos veremos mañana?- Preguntó tímidamente Logan.

-Claro tonto, mañana es tu cumpleaños.- Dijo Kendall con algo de burla.

-Es cierto, pero solo quería cerciorarlo.-

-Me verás en tu casa mañana Logan, no te preocupes.-

-De acuerdo.- Se acercó a su novio y se puso de puntillas para besarlo en su mejilla. –Nos vemos mañana.- Con ese último beso, Logan se subió a su coche y se marchó para ir a su casa.

Kendall vio como el auto de Logan desaparecía en la carretera. Cuando no hubo rastro de él, se dirigió a su propio vehículo y se subió para posteriormente ir a recoger a su hermano para que le ayudase a conseguir el anillo perfecto para su Logan.

* * *

-¿Qué tipo de anillo piensas regalarle hermanito?- Preguntó Kevin a su hermano menor.

-No sé Kevin, por eso te traje para que me ayudases a encontrar en perfecto para Logan.- Dijo Kendall con la cara aún pegada a la estantería de anillos en una joyería.

-Hey Kendall.- Lo llamó su hermano.

-¿Sí?-

-¿En serio piensas casarte con Logan?- Kevin tenía esa duda.

Kendall suspiró. –Tal vez aún seamos jóvenes, el cumplirá 23 y yo cumpliré 22, pero sé que quiero estar con él el resto de mi vida.-

-Nunca te había visto así Kendall, pero creo en lo que dices.- Kevin le da una gran sonrisa para hacerle saber que lo entiendo y lo apoya.

-Gracias hermano.-

Transcurrieron 30 minutos hasta que Kendall vio un anillo que le llamó la atención. –Ese sé ve muy bien ¿Qué te parece Kevin?- Le preguntó apuntando la dirección del artículo.

Kevin se puso en cuclillas para apreciar mejor el objeto. –Sé ve perfecto.- Y lo decía en serio.

-Disculpe señorita.- Kendall llamó la atención de la mujer de mediana edad. -¿Puede mostrarme ese anillo de ahí?- Apuntó el que quería.

-Con gusto joven.- La mujer abrió el gabinete para poder extraer el anillo que Kendall quería comprar. -¿Es este el que quería ver?- Le entregó el correcto.

-Sí, gracias.- Kendall quedó fascinado al ver el artículo. El anillo era algo simple, pero era esa misma sencillez que lo hacía perfecto. Consistía en una banda de oro con un pequeño diamante, y lo mejor de todo es que no era muy femenino. -¿Qué cuesta?- Preguntó con miedo por el precio.

-$300 dólares.- Dijo la mujer.

-Es un poco caro.- Dijo Kevin.

-En realidad no tanto, el anillo es de 20 quilates.-

Kendall se impresionó por tal información, ahora sabía un poco con exactitud el porqué pensaba que era el anillo perfecto. –Lo compro.-

La mujer y su hermano lo vieron. – ¿Estás seguro Kendall? Podemos buscar otro.- Kevin intentó convencerlo porque en realidad era algo caro aún teniendo esa cantidad de efectivo.

-Sí, estoy seguro y creo que es el mejor para Logan.- Dijo Kendall aún apreciando el anillo.

-¿Te casarás con un chico?- Preguntó confundida la dueña del lugar.

-Sí ¿tiene algún problema?- Kendall no quería sonar grosero, pero le molestaba que las personas lo tratasen de forma distinta.

-Claro que no, espero que él y tu sean felices.- Dijo con una sonrisa estilo adolescente enamorada.

-Muchas gracias.- Dijo el rubio alto con un toque de rubor.

-Es tan linda la ocasión que te aré una rebaja, te costará $250.-

-¿Está segura? No quiero que piense que nos estamos aprovechando.- Dijo el rubio más bajo para que todo quedara claro y no hubiese ningún inconveniente.

-Por supuesto, por lo regular hago una rebaja en este tipo de ocasiones.- La mujer colocó el anillo que escogió Kendall en una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro. –No quisiera ser entrometida, ¿pero cuándo le preguntarás?- Le entregó la pequeña caja.

Kendall le entregó el efectivo. -Mañana, ya que es su cumpleaños.- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Awww eso es tan romántico.- Dijo la mujer con mirada soñadora.

-Muchas gracias.- Dijo Kevin empezando a salir de la joyería.

-Muchas gracias señorita.- Dijo Kendall antes de seguir a su hermano.

-Cuando gusten chicos.-

-Ese es un espléndido anillo.- Dijo Kevin pensando en el artículo que escogió Kendall.

-Sí, es perfecto como Logan.- Kendall no contenía sus ganas de que fuese mañana para proponerle matrimonio a su todavía novio.

-¡Kendall!- Una voz femenina se escuchó a lo lejos cerca de una cafetería, una voz femenina que Kendall y Kevin conocían muy bien. Kendall se dio la vuelta para ver si estaba en lo correcto. – ¿Tay…?- Kendall no pudo terminar debido a que unos labios se presionaban con los suyos.

* * *

Logan regresó a su casa con un estado de ánimo muy bueno, pues todo el día de ayer se la había pasado con su novio. Al entrar en su casa, vio que sus padres estaban sentados en los muebles de enfrente dejándoles ver que entraba. –Regresé.- Dijo Logan con una voz un poco nerviosa.

-Lo hemos notado Logan.- Dijo el señor Henderson con voz profunda.

-¿Estoy en problemas?- Preguntó Logan con miedo.

Sus padres sonrieron ante su pregunta. –Por supuesto que no hijo, solo es que estamos leyendo y entraste haciendo un poco de ruido.- Dijo su madre en esta ocasión.

Logan se relajó. –Que bien, por un momento pensé que estaba en problemas.- Pero se tensó al ver que sus padres no cambiaban sus facciones. –Presiento que algo no anda bien.-

-En realidad…- Su padre se levantó de su asiento. –Tenemos que pedirte un favor.-

-¿Qué favor?- Tenía miedo de la respuesta.

-Tu hermana quiere ir al centro comercial por su nuevo teléfono, pero como no la dejamos ir sola, queremos que la lleves.- Dijo su madre.

-Pero…- Phillip intentó defenderse.

-Hijo, solo va a ir por él, ya sabe cual quiere e incluso lo pagó, es solo que acaba de llegar.- Dijo su madre.

-Pero quería hacer otras cosas.- Se quejó Logan.

-Hijo, llevarás a tu hermana por su teléfono y eso es todo.- Dijo su padre con tono autoritario.

-De acuerdo.- Logan bajó la mirada aceptando la derrota. -¿Por lo menos me puedo duchar?-

-Claro, hueles horrendo.- Dijeron sus padres para luego reírse.

Logan se fue a su habitación para tomar su ropa y una toalla antes de ir a la ducha. Su ducha le tomó 10 minutos y otros 5 minutos para estar completamente listo. Tocó la puerta de su hermana para decirle que la llevaría por su teléfono lo cual hizo que abriera su puerta muy rápido y lo jalara del brazo para poder irse ahora y tener más rápido su celular. Antes de salir, Phillip les dijo a sus padres que se iba y recibió como respuesta un 'Conduce con cuidado' antes de cerrar la puerta de entrada.

* * *

Logan iba caminando con su hermana en el medio del centro comercial mientras ella iba muy entretenida con su nuevo teléfono, un iPhone 5. Logan iba cuidando de su hermana puesto a que había mucha gente. En un determinado lugar vio pasar a dos rubios a los cuales reconoció. Tomó el brazo de su hermana antes de ir en su dirección. Estaba a punto de gritarles cuando una voz femenina se escuchó. – ¡Kendall!- El mencionado se volteó y la chica lo atacó directamente en los labios. Logan se quedó en shock con la escena, pero sintió que su corazón se partía al ver que Kendall le estaba devolviendo el beso. _Por eso no quería que viniera_. El pálido podía sentir como lágrimas viajaban por sus mejillas al compás de que avanzaba más hacia las personas que se estaban besando. -¿Kendall?- Su voz sonaba quebrantada.

Al instante las dos personas se separaron. –Logan…- Kendall dio antes de empujar a la chica de sus brazos. –No es lo que crees.- Dijo Kendall al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Es por ella que no querías que viniera?- Logan no estaba molesto, solo desilusionado.

-Ella no…-

-Sí, no quería que supieras de lo nuestro.- Dijo la chica antes de besar otra vez a su novio, pero no por mucho tiempo.

-No creí que fuese tu amante.- Dijo Logan con su voz cada vez más baja y sus ojos se quedaban sin emociones.

-Logan, ella y Kendall no tienen…- Kevin intentó aclarar la situación, pero Logan se lo impidió.

-No importa Kevin, no necesitan darme explicaciones, es claro que Kendall nunca me amó de verdad.- Sin otra palabra más, Logan sostuvo a su hermana de uno de sus brazos antes de regresar a su vehículo.

-¿Quién era ese?- Dijo la chica con disgusto.

Kendall se enfureció por el tono que uso con referencia a Logan. –'Ese' como lo llamas es mi novio y el día de mañana iba a proponerle matrimonio.- Dijo Francis cada vez más enojado.

-Bueno, ahora puedes proponerme matrimonio a mí.- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa triunfadora.

-Estás muy equivocada Taylor.- Dijo Kendall con furia. –Lo nuestro ocurrió hace muchos años y no logró funcionar, pero eso no te da la razón suficiente para venir y arruinar el futuro que tenía planeado con la persona que en realidad amo.- Kendall sonrió con maldad al ver el sufrimiento en los ojos de Taylor.

-Kendall no fue…- Taylor empezó a derramar lágrimas.

-No importa si fue tu intención o no, por culpa tuya todo se ha arruinado y tal vez nunca me perdone.- Kendall apretó sus manos tan fuertes que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. –Habíamos quedado que seríamos amigos, pero después de esto no puedo ni ser un conocido para ti.- Kendall dio media vuelta y empezó a regresar a su automóvil seguido por su hermano, dejando a Taylor en medio de todas las personas mientras dejaba que sus lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

* * *

Al regresar a su casa, Logan subió directamente a su habitación ignorando el llamado de sus padres y se tumbó boca abajo con su cara en su almohada mientras dejaba que sus lágrimas se escaparan libremente dejando de igual forma que todo su dolor se escapara con esas lágrimas. Sus padres tocaron la puerta de su habitación para ver si estaba bien, pero Logan no les dejó entrar y les pidió de favor que lo dejaran solo debido a que necesitaba pensar y reflexionar acerca de su relación con Kendall. Cuando los señores Henderson oyeron la mención de Kendall, decidieron dejar de insistir ya que esos problemas se arreglan en pareja. Siguió llorando mientras su cuerpo se sacudía. Estaba pensando en que fue un imbécil al poner su confianza en Kendall y de haberle dado su virginidad, él solo lo había usado. Todo ese dolor le hizo perder toda energía y dejó que sus párpados se cerraran para caer en un profundo sueño, pero aún con el corazón quebrantado.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, Kendall subió a su habitación y empezó a romperlo todo: sus discos, sus posters, sus premios, sus fotos… Pero no rompió una en especial. Esa foto era una de Logan y él hace un tiempo, para ser más especifico, se trataba de la foto de su primera cita. Esa foto le trajo muchos recuerdos e hizo que todo su enojo se esfumara como un gas y empezó a sollozar atrayendo la fotografía a su pecho. Por culpa de su ex-novia, que tuvo hace 6 años, perdió la oportunidad de estar con la persona que ama con todo su corazón. Esa persona con la que compartió su primera vez y hacía que cada día que pasaba con él fuese como el último, porque pasar tiempo con su Logan siempre era especial. Siguieron llegando recuerdos a su mente y empezaba a reírse algunos de ellos, pero cuando terminó solo dejó escapar más lágrimas a sabiendas que ya no podía hacer esas mismas cosas, por lo menos no con la misma persona. Siguió divagando que no se dio cuenta que se quedó dormido.

* * *

**14 de Septiembre: Cumpleaños de Logan**

Logan se despertó esa mañana sintiéndose muy bien, físicamente. Pero al instante en el que se despertó por completo, su mente le presentó las imágenes de la tarde de ayer e instantáneamente lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Se sentía un perdedor, un segundo lugar, alguien que no merecía el amor de un chico asombroso. Sin ánimos, se levantó de su cama y tomó un nuevo conjunto de ropa para el día y una toalla antes de entrar al baño que estaba a un lado de su habitación. Se desvistió muy lentamente antes de entrar a la ducha y dejar que las gotas de agua caliente mojasen su cuerpo, necesitaba esa ducha para poder relajar su cuerpo y pensar bien en lo que sucedería en su relación con Kendall. Al terminar su ducha, se secó y se vistió para bajar a la cocina en donde se encontraba su familia. Sus padres y sus hermanos lo envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo mientras él les agradecía y dejaba escapar unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos. Sus padres intentaron hablar con él, pero les dijo que estaba bien. Le preguntaron el porqué les había dicho que tenía que pensar muy bien de su relación con el menor de los Schmidt, pero les dijo que él lo resolvería con Kendall y decidieron no hacer más preguntas. Todos desayunaban muy felizmente, a excepción del cumpleañero. Logan comía muy lentamente que llamó la atención de sus hermanos, pero sus padres les dijeron que estaba algo triste y cuando estaban a punto de preguntarle les dijeron que lo dejaran en paz, lo aceptaron pero aún quedaron muy preocupados por él. El resto del día transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente y empezó a ocultarse el sol. Logan temía que llegase la noche ya que no podría evitar lo inevitable.

* * *

Kendall despertó muy alegre ese día: el cumpleaños 23 de Logan. Tomó su teléfono y antes de que pulsara el botón de llamar, recordó en lo sucedido de ayer. Rápidamente dejó su teléfono en la cima de su mesita de noche y dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado. No podía creer que todos sus planes para un futuro con el amor de su vida se hayan arruinado el día de ayer. Tomó la caja de terciopelo negro que estaba en uno de sus cajones y lo abrió para ver el anillo que había comprado. Lágrimas de ira y tristeza empezaron a escapar de sus ojos antes de cerrar la pequeña caja y volverla a meter en el lugar donde la había agarrado. Se levantó de su cama y bajó a la cocina en donde encontró a su madre y a su padre quienes les daban una mirada de desaprobación. Sospechando que su hermano Kevin les había comentado de lo sucedido, tomó asiento en una de las sillas antes de empezarles a narrar de todo. Al terminar de decirles todo, sus padres estaban tristes y orgullosos. Lo primero era que posiblemente su relación con Logan no volvería a recuperarse y lo segundo era porque estaban orgullosos de él al dar ese gran paso. Sus padres lo abrazaron para tratar de reconfortarlo. Después de terminar de desayunar, Kendall regresó a su habitación pensando en lo que le diría a Logan esa noche, porque después de todo habían planeado que en la noche de su cumpleaños irían a un restaurante junto con James y Carlos.

* * *

Eran cerca de las 7:00 p.m. cuando Logan se estaba arreglando para su cena de esa noche. Vestía un traje negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata negra dándole un toque refinado. Se roció un poco de su colonia favorita, la favorita de Kendall. Esta noche conseguiría 2 cosas: su cena de cumpleaños con sus amigos y vengarse de Kendall luciendo muy atractivo y no dejarle acercársele. Su plan era muy sencillo, pero era el plan más perfecto para la ocasión. Después entró al baño para arreglar su cabello y darle su forma en punta, otra cosa que le gustaba a Kendall. Se miró en el espejo y arregló por último su vestimenta para hacerse notar un poco más irresistible. Escuchó el claxon de un automóvil en la parte de abajo e inmediatamente bajo para poder salir. Antes de poder salir, sus padres lo detuvieron.

-Hijo espera.- Dijeron ambos.

-¿Sí?- Preguntó el cumpleañero.

-Cuídate de Kendall.- Dijo su madre.

Logan le dio una sonrisa triste. –Sí mamá, me cuidaré de él.-

Ella se le acercó y le dio un abrazo.

-Si te hace más daño, no dudes en decírnoslo.- Dijo esta vez su padre.

-Claro papá, no dejaré que me haga más daño.- Dijo Logan antes de ser arrastrado en un abrazo por su padre.

-Nunca dejaré que alguien le haga daño a mi hijo.- Le dio un beso en la frente.

-Gracias papá.- Se separaron y los 3 se dirigieron a la puerta.

Logan les dio un abrazo antes de salir y subirse al vehículo de Kendall en la parte trasera. Para la suerte de Kendall y Logan, James y Carlos no les preguntaron las razones por las cuales estaban actuando algo distantes. El viaje al restaurante fue de 20 minutos, Kendall fue el que habló ya que fue el que hizo la reservación. Los cuatro se sentaron en su mesa designada. La camarera se les acercó para ofrecerles unas bebidas.

-¿Les gustaría algo de beber?- Les preguntó la chica quien era algo alta, delgada, de cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos y su tez era pálida… Y sobre todo muy guapa.

-Me gustaría un jugo de naranja.- Dijo James.

-Yo un jugo de uva.- Dijo Carlos.

-Yo un jugo de piña.- Dijo Kendall.

-A mi me gustaría un cita contigo.- Dijo Logan usando un tono coqueto el cual enfureció a Kendall; estaba logrando su acometido.

La camarera se sonrojó. –Tal vez en otra ocasión, pero dime qué quieres tomar.-

-Un jugo de fresa.- Dijo Logan. La chica asintió y luego se fue.

-Al parecer quieres probar tu suerte.- Dijo en James en broma ganándose una mirada penetrante del rubio.

-Es muy bonita Logan.- Reafirmó Carlos.

-Sí, tal vez la lleve a su casa.- Logan disfrutaba el ver que Kendall se ponía cada vez más rojo de la ira.

-Tal vez deberías, se ve que es una buena chica.- Dijo Kendall haciendo que los otros 3 lo mirasen.

-¿En serio?- Logan preguntó en un tono dolido.

-Sí, no es que sigamos siendo novios.- El objetivo del comentario era hacerle ver a Logan que eran solamente amigos, pero en sí se dañó a sí mismo.

-Tienes razón, creo que le pediré su número.- Después de eso, Phillip se quedó callado. James y Carlos no querían incomodar más las cosas entre los dos por lo que se quedaron callados. La camarera se acercó con sus bebidas.

-Jugo de naranja.- Puso el vaso en frente de James. –Jugo de uva.- Colocó el vaso en frente de Carlos. –De piña.- Lo colocó en frente de Kendall, ignorando la mirada que le daba. –Jugo de fresa.- Al colocarlo en frente de Logan, le guiñó un ojo y luego se fue.

-Amigo, al parecer le gustas.- Dijo Carlos dándole un leve golpe en el brazo.

-Sí, ya es oficial que debes pedir su número.- Lo animó James.

-Sí, sino ¿cómo celebrará con broche de oro su cumpleaños?- Dijo Kendall tajantemente.

Logan suspiró. –No es mi culpa que me hayas usado como tu amante.-

Kendall estaba a punto de gritar de no haber sido por la camarera que regresaba con sus alimentos los cuales estaban integrados en la reservación. Al irse Kendall tomó sus cubiertos y empezó a comer de forma brusca y rápida. Los otros tres decidieron no molestarlo ya que cuando Kendall estaba molesto era mejor no hablarle. Al terminar, un camarero regresó con su cuenta y Kendall fue el que pagó porque él lo había prometido cuando aún era novio de Logan. Al salir del restaurante, James habló.

-Bien, creo que Carlos y yo nos iremos.- Dijo James con Carlos a su lado.

-¿Por qué?- Logan preguntó muy nervioso del hecho de quedarse a solas con Kendall.

-Pues nos dimos cuenta de que el resto de la noche es solo para los dos.- Dijo Carlos.

-No, claro que no. Deberían venir.- Logan les daba una mirada que claramente decía 'No me dejen solo con él' pero ellos le dieron una mirada de 'Lo siento, deben arreglarlo por su propio bien'.

-¿Quieren que los lleve?- Preguntó el rubio.

-No amigo, está bien. Compartiremos un taxi.- Dijo James.

-Sí, no veo el problema pero gracias por ofrecerte.- Dijo Carlos.

-Supongo que los veré mañana.- Dijo Logan con un poco de miedo.

-Por supuesto.- Dijeron los dos. –Adiós chicos.- Dijeron James y Carlos antes de dirigirse a la terminal más cercana para tomar el taxi que los regresaría a sus casas.

Phillip se puso más nervioso al notar que James y Carlos desaparecieron de su vista. -¿Nos vamos?- Le preguntó Kendall.

-Supongo que no queda otra cosa que hacer.- Dijo acercándose al automóvil de Kendall y subirse en el lado del copiloto. Kendall no dijo nada y se subió en el lado del piloto antes de arrancar su coche para ponerlo en marcha y dirigirse a su siguiente punto. El viaje fue totalmente incómodo, los dos querían hablar pero no podían ver el momento adecuado para empezar a hablar.

-Lo siento por todo Logie.- Dijo Kendall al frenar en un semáforo en rojo.

-No tienes porque disculparte Kendall. Y por favor no me llames Logie.- Dijo Logan sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Logan, lo que sucedió ayer en el centro comercial…-

-Por favor no me lo recuerdes, intento superarlo.- Dijo Logan con algunas lágrimas.

-Logan entiende que ella fue la que me besó.- Kendall agarró el cuello de Logan para hacer que lo mirara.

-Pero le devolviste el beso.- Dijo el cumpleañero mostrando su dolor en sus ojos.

Kendall no debatió ese punto porque era cierto. Tomó el volante y siguió conduciendo a su siguiente destino. Cuando llegaron a un determinado hotel, Kendall aparcó el coche en el estacionamiento.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos aquí?- Le preguntó Logan muy curioso.

-Reservé una habitación de hotel para que pasáramos la noche de tu cumpleaños en la habitación.- Logan se sonrojó. –Pero como estamos ahora, será mejor cancelar la reservación e irnos a la siguiente parada.- Kendall estaba a punto de salir del vehículo cuando Logan le tomó del brazo.

-No hay que desperdiciarlo.- Logan se sonrojó con lo que dijo.

Los dos salieron y se fueron a la habitación designada. Al abrir la puerta, Logan contuvo el aliento. La habitación estaba decorada con velas aromáticas y las sábanas eran de color rojo y en ella había pétalos de rosas. –Duerme aquí y yo dormiré en el sofá de ahí.- Kendall apuntó al sofá que estaba en un rincón.

Kendall se acercó a la cama para agarrar un almohada, pero Logan lo agarró del torso y lo atrajo a su cuerpo antes de besarlo apasionadamente. Kendall se sorprendió por la reacción de Logan, pero rápidamente le devolvió el beso y envolvió sus brazos en su cintura atrayéndolo más y profundizar el beso. Logan pasó sus manos en el torso de Kendall y poco a poco le quitó su saco para luego empezar a quitarle la camisa. Cuando se la quitó, se fascinó de ver el pecho de su amigo. Kendall le hizo lo mismo a Logan y empezó a besarlo en su cuello. Pronto Logan se encontraba desabrochando el cinturón de Kendall y bajarle los pantalones junto con sus bóxers e inmediatamente se excitó al ver el pene de Kendall totalmente erecto. Kendall de igual forma le quitó lo que le restaba de ropa a Logan antes de acostarlo en la cama y cernirse sobre él mientras se encontraba en medio de sus piernas. Kendall empezó a besar el estómago de Logan y metió su lengua en su ombligo haciendo que el moreno se retorciera de placer.

-Kendall, no quiero hacer… Ah.- Logan soltó un gemido.

-No quieres hacer ¿qué, Logan?- Kendall dijo mientras besaba el cuello de Logan.

-No quiero salir lastimado otra vez.- Dijo Logan y Kendall detuvo sus acciones.

-Logan, sé que te lastimé y me siento un imbécil por hacerlo, pero por favor tienes que creerme cuando digo que te amo y eres la única persona con la que quiero estar.- Dijo Kendall besándolo en los labios y trató de expresar con él todo lo que sentía por Logan.

-Te creo, pero tengo miedo a que me lastimes otra vez.- Dijo Logan con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Nunca lo volveré a hacer Logie, te lo prometo.- Lo besó en la frente.

-Si es así, supongo que podemos hacer el amor y así juzgaré lo que me dices.- Logan dijo enredando sus brazos en el cuello de Kendall.

-Pondré todo mi empeño en ello para que estés seguro de ello.- Kendall extendió la mano a la mesita de noche para sacar el lubricante y un condón.

-No uses el condón.- Dijo Logan ruborizándose mucho.

-Pero le prometimos a mi mamá…-

-Hazlo por mí.- Logan le dijo.

Kendall no podía negarle nada a Logan y tiró el condón aún en su envoltura a un lado. Abrió el lubricante y lo untó en tres de sus dedos antes de cerrarlo y dirigir sus dedos resbaladizos a la entrada de Logan. Primero metió su dedo índice, luego el dedo medio y por último el anular. Cuando asumió que Logan estaba listo, sacó sus dedos ganándose un gemido de protesta por parte del cumpleañero. Kendall agarró de nuevo el lubrícate y se untó una cantidad adecuado alrededor de su virilidad.

-¿Estás listo?- Kendall preguntó presionando su erección en la entrada de Logan.

-Sí.-

Con eso, Kendall empezó a entrar en Logan muy lentamente conteniendo sus ganas de meterse por completo en el cuerpo del pálido de una sola estocada. Dejó que el cuerpo de Logan se acostumbrara a su virilidad antes de empezar a mover sus caderas. Logan le dio la señal de que estaba listo y el rubio empezó a mover las caderas haciendo que los dos gimieran de placer. Kendall aceleraba su paso cada vez que Logan se lo pedía.

-¡Golpea ahí de nuevo!- Gritó Logan cuando su novio golpeó su próstata.

Kendall golpeó la próstata de Logan con cada estocada que le daba. Pronto los dos sintieron esa sensación familiar en sus estómagos.

-Me corro.- Dijo Logan.

-También yo Logie. Hagámoslo juntos.- Kendall tomó la erección de Logan y lo empezó a masturbar al compás de sus embestidas.

-¡Kendall!- Logan gimió el nombre de Kendall mientras líneas de semen eran esparcidas sobre su estómago y en la mano de Kendall.

-¡Logan!- Kendall gruñó el nombre de Logan antes de vaciar su semen en el cuerpo de su novio. Logan gimió al sentirse lleno por Kendall. El rubio se salió lentamente del cuerpo de Logan antes de acostarse a su lado y tirar del pálido sobre su costado.

-Fue increíble.- Dijo Logan tratando de recuperar su aliento.

-Fue asombroso y más porque fuiste tú.- Logan se sonrojó ante el cumplido. –Hay que vestirnos para ir a nuestra última parada.- Dijo Kendall empezando a levantarse.

-Pero estoy cansado Kendall.- Se quejó el cumpleañero.

-Valdrá la pena.- Sin más que decir, los dos se vistieron pero ahora con ropa casual que Kendall había levado. Una vez que estuvieron vestidos, regresaron al coche para partir a su siguiente y última parada; una playa.

Los dos se bajaron del auto de Kendall y empezaron a caminar en la orilla de la playa.

-¿Tu cumpleaños ha sido bueno, Logie-Bear?- Le preguntó Kendall envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

-Comenzó muy triste, pero hasta el momento ha sido magnifico.- Logan se acurrucó en el costado de su novio.

Kendall se puso tenso antes de detenerse y llamar la atención de Logan. –Logan ¿puedes cerrar los ojos?- Kendall preguntó muy nervioso.

Logan no entendía su extraño comportamiento. –Seguro.- Dijo y cerró sus párpados.

Kendall se puso en una rodilla y sacó la cajita negra de terciopelo para abrirla y revelar el anillo de compromiso. –Ábrelos por favor.-

Logan obedeció y se quedó atónito con lo que vio. –Kendall…-

-Logan Henderson, eres la persona más increíble y hermosa que conozco, cada día lloro de alegría al saber que te conocí y accediste a salir conmigo, pero ahora debo preguntarte… Logan Henderson ¿Te casarías conmigo?- Kendall dijo y se sintió tan bien.

Logan empezó a llorar de la emoción. No podía creer que la persona que amaba le estaba proponiendo matrimonio. –Sí, acepto Kendall Schmidt.- Dijo antes de empezar a llorar libremente.

Kendall se levantó, tomó el anillo y lo deslizó en el dedo anular de Logan, demostrando que estaba comprometido. –Te amo Logan Henderson.- Kendall lo tomó por la cintura y lo besó apasionadamente en los labios.

-También te amo Kendall Schmidt.- Logan dijo al separarse del beso.

-Te amo y te prometo que nunca volveré a hacerte daño de cualquier forma.- Lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Te creo y siempre confiaré en ti.- Logan dijo devolviéndole el abrazo.

Los dos se quedaron abrazados por un largo tiempo, como único testigo del compromiso y las promesas que se hicieron Kendall Schmidt y Logan Henderson fue la luna.

* * *

**A/N: No planee lo del Smut... Pero por favor ¡Es su cumpleaños! Tenía que conseguir mi primer escrito de **_Sexo de Cumpleaños_** LOL Espero que les haya gustado =)**

**Se despide cortesmente este RusherBoy, **_I Love KL_**.**


End file.
